narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Urashiki Ōtsutsuki
is a member of the Ōtsutsuki clan's main family. Personality Compared to his comrades, Urashiki has been shown to have a rather laid-back and jovial personality. He is quite willing to joke along with Momoshiki and Kinshiki, and disparages on how serious they are. However, Urashiki is nevertheless loyal to his clan and follows the rules of the Ōtsutsuki even if it goes against his desires, as despite wanting to kill Toneri, he chose to immobilise him instead as he was not granted the permission to kill another clan member. Urashiki is shown to have an arrogant nature like his allies, looking down the shinobi world as weak before him. He is also quite sadistic, shown when he targeted innocent civilians to "kill some time". However, he is not above complimenting those who surprise him, admitting to finding Mitsuki's sage chakra fascinating and praised Toneri for tirelessly protecting Earth even after the humiliation inflicted on him. Along with that, he also admitted that Gaara and Kankurō's effort was more troublesome than he thought. In addition, he is more social than both Momoshiki and Kinshiki at least with those he sees as a worthy foes, as he politely introduced himself to Boruto Uzumaki before attacking him. Appearance Urashiki has greyish-blue unkempt short, spiky hair which he wears in a ponytail. Like other members of his clan, Urashiki has brown horns that grow from the back of his head and wrap around to his forehead, with a small gap in-between them. He also has the typical clipped eyebrows as a symbol of nobility. He wears a long-sleeved, light-coloured suits with a sectioned apron over it, along with a sash. From his fight against Boruto, the majority of his right horn was destroyed. Abilities Because of the lengths that Kaguya went to prepare against Momoshiki, Kinshiki and Urashiki, Sasuke Uchiha speculated that they were a threat greater than her. He was easily capable of taking on two Kage simultaneously and maintaining the upper hand while being acknowledged for having yet to show his full abilities, as well as effortlessly subduing Toneri. Physical and Chakra Prowess Urashiki has great strength, enough to shatter the ground and crush an iron tea-kettle in his hand. He also is highly evasive and nimble, able to easily dodge the majority of Gaara and Chōjūrō's attacks. He is shown to be highly skilled in using his fishing rod, able to effortlessly block an assault from Chōjūrō, a master swordsman, with it, even mocking his skill. Likewise, he shows remarkable aim at launching his rod's hook, able to skilfully manipulate its attack path. Along with that, he is also accomplished in unarmed combat, effortlessly dodging and overpowering Boruto's shadow clones with merely his legs. He has great stealth skill, as he was able to easily sneak inside the Thunder Train Gaara was riding and managed to enter the Chūnin Exams Arena completely unnoticed. This also likely contributed in his specialisation in information gathering. Being a member of the Ōtsutsuki clan, he can fly and survive in space.Boruto episode 55 He also has advance sensing abilities, able to track a target from great distance by their chakra.Boruto episode 121 Like with all Ōtsutsuki, Urashiki's chakra is tremendously powerful, such that even powerful sealing techniques like the Desert Layered Imperial Funeral Seal and the Black Secret Technique: Black Iron, could only hold him for a short period. Ninjutsu Urashiki's signature skill is to create a flexible fishing rod of chakra that he can use to manifest an extendable thread and fishing hook, which he can launch a barrage of. Using it, he can pierce through strong defences and bodies to extract chakra residing in a target to store within his gourd.Boruto episode 128 From the latter, Urashiki can replicate any of the techniques that the chakra's owner can perform. With this, he can aquired Mitsuki's Lightning Release and Temari Nara's Wind Release. Using Yin Release he took from Shikadai Nara and Mirai Sarutobi, he can manipulate his shadow to immobilise an individual, or use elaborate genjutsu to control a person's actions and create an illusion of himself on a wide number of targets. From Gaara's chakra, he could manifest sand. Urashiki can use barrier ninjutsu in the form of an orb to protect himself,Boruto episode 122 as well as effortlessly dispelling barriers.Boruto episode 57 Urashiki is also capable of using the Puppet Technique on multiple puppets to control them without chakra threads from vast distances, and could link his vision to theirs.Boruto episode 123 His skills is such that he could also outmanoeuvre and defeat a puppet master using the same skill set. As a means of defence and retreat, Urashiki can perform Space–Time Ninjutsu in the form of a portal to travel to other dimensions. Dōjutsu Urashiki possesses the Byakugan, which grants him an almost 360° field of vision, x-ray vision, and the ability to see through the chakra pathway system. With it, he is able to easily see through nearly any battle tactic and attack pattern his opponent uses against him. While possessing telescopic capacities like all users, it was noted that his range is severely more limited. At will, he also can transform both his eyes into red Rinnegan with six tomoe, bearing similarity to Sasuke's Rinnegan. His Rinnegan can also change to look like the common Rinnegan, that have a blue glow at first before he uses a technique that helps him vanish from the battlefield without the employ of Space–Time Ninjutsu. New Era Versus Momoshiki Arc After being dispatched alongside others, Urashiki arrived on the Moon after finally finding Toneri Ōtsutsuki. Urashiki told him that the main family observed everything over the millennium, including the humiliating incident involving Toneri acting on his ancestor's misinterpreted celestial decree. Noting Toneri still risks his life for Earth and therefore is betraying their clan, he revealed he knew Toneri had done something to the Byakugan Princess' son. Aggravated, Toneri charged towards Urashiki but was immobilised by his chakra rod, leading to Urashiki petrifying him in a time freeze as he didn't have the authorisation to kill a fellow clan member. Setting his eyes on Earth, he departed from the Moon. Having acquired knowledge of the fate of Earth's Chakra Fruit and Kaguya during his search of it, Urashiki approached Momoshiki and Kinshiki Ōtsutsuki in a castle within a lava dimension. There, the three departed to Earth, and informed Momoshiki that the fruit's chakra was dispersed into nine tailed beasts, one of which the jinchūriki Killer B possessed, and the other Naruto Uzumaki possessed. After his superiors defeated the Eight-Tails, Urashiki noted that it seemed like Kaguya developed an attachment to someone on the planet who she had children with, which he viewed as an act of betrayal to them. In the days following, he bypassed the barrier on Gaara's Thunder Train and approached him. Knowing he was previously the One-Tail's jinchūriki, Urashiki used his line to steal Gaara's tailed beast chakra before departing. Later, as Momoshiki and Kinshiki attacked the Chūnin Exams, Urashiki noticed Mitsuki using his Sage Transformation and stopped him, taking some of Mitsuki's chakra for himself. He was then attacked by Chōjūro and Gaara. While initially fending them off, the duo managed to lure him into a trap, forcing him to use his Rinnegan to escape. A few days after the incident, while surveying the ruined stump of the God Tree where Momoshiki was killed, Urashiki remarked that Boruto Uzumaki was the boy that Toneri had been observing, and that he could pose a threat to the clan in the future. Debating on whether or not it would be best to take preemptive action, he declared that it would be interesting either way and let out a foreboding laugh. One-Tail Escort Arc Sasuke discovered Urashiki had been visiting sites where Momoshiki and Kinshiki had appeared, reported it to Naruto, and continued to track him. Sometime after taking Toneri's puppets, Urashiki decided to target Shukaku and ventured to the Land of Wind. There, he encountered Gaara and Sasuke Uchiha who were expecting his arrival. Fighting the pair with his puppets, he stopped the Kazekage from fleeing, and set his eyes on taking their chakra. When Boruto arrived to the fight, Urashiki attacked him, leading to Sasuke protecting him. Distracted by his student, Urashiki pierced Sasuke with his hook, and extracted his chakra before sending him to another dimension. As Urashiki attempted to steal more chakra from Gaara, Shinki intercepted the attack. Shukaku and Gaara attacked Urashiki, leading to the Ōtsutsuki dodging most of the attacks before being temporarily sealed. While the shinobi rushed to safeguard Shukaku at Konoha, Urashiki manipulated four puppets to go after his target. The next day, the puppets caught up to the shinobi, during which Kankurō became incapacitated. Later, Urashiki escaped from his imprisonment. Afterwards, he watched Shikadai and Temari Nara from his puppet before they destroyed it. Arriving to their location, Urashiki stole their chakra, before catching up to Shukaku's escorts. While the genin knew they were no match for him, they were able to pull of a strategy to again temporarily seal Urashiki, who found the stunt redundant. Escaping again, he began hunting them down, looking for the most logical areas they would go to reach Konohagakure. Eventually, he found them on route to a bridge leading into the Land of Fire. As the two targets began focusing all their efforts to hide from Urashiki, the hunter soon made the effort meaningless. He struck down Shinki, which was revealed to be clone of Boruto disguised. Realising the truth, Urashiki immobilised Boruto with Shikadai's Shadow Imitation Technique to learn the kettle was also a decoy. While annoyed at being deceived, he decided Boruto would make a useful hostage. His plan was interrupted by the return of Shinki, who already passed Shukaku on to other Konoha-nin. As Boruto and Shinki struggled to fend off Urashiki, Boruto's right eye reacted to the struggle, revealing the Jōgan, much to Urashiki's intrigue. With the eye's power to perceive Urashiki's dimensional hoping, the two genin were able to deceive him and land a critical hit. Impressed and annoyed by their efforts, Urashiki decided to finish the winded foes, only to be stopped by Sasuke. This prompted Urashiki to retreat. Time Slip Arc Later, Urashiki resurfaced, becoming even more driven to steal tailed beast chakra. He ultimately turned his attention to Naruto for Kurama's chakra, deciding to head to Konohagakure. When learning that Konohagakure had obtained a sealed ancient relic that in fact belonged to the Ōtsutsuki, he saw this as the perfect opportunity to get the Nine-Tails' chakra. After fighting Mirai Sarutobi and stealing some of her chakra, he used genjutsu to control her and to trick most of the Konoha-nin to follow her outside the village under the guise that she was him. He then went to retrieve the artifact, which was revealed to be a turtle name Karasuki that required enough chakra to operate. Urashiki activate it, where he was intercepted by Boruto and Sasuke who deduced his true location. They entered a void where they battled, knocking Urashiki off a ledge "too soon" for him. Trivia * Urashiki was originally designed by Masashi Kishimoto to be the third member of Momoshiki's group in Boruto: Naruto the Movie, but was ultimately cut from the film, along with Toneri, due to time constraints. His silhouette later appeared during a flashback in the Naruto Shippūden episode "A Fabricated Past", and he was reincorporated into the Boruto: Naruto Next Generations adaptation of the film's events. * Like his cohorts Momoshiki and Kinshiki, Urashiki was named after a Japanese folk hero whose name includes "Tarō", in this case the legendary fisherman Urashima Tarō. His waistcloth and chakra rod weapon were also adapted from the folktale. References pt-br:Urashiki Ōtsutsuki id:Urashiki Ōtsutsuki